


serenity (the calm before the storm)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian gets it, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Jyn is restless in more ways than one, Sharing a Bed, bye bye, death star went boom, weird nonreaction, weird silence from noise, wink wonk, yeah that, you know like when everything is so loud its quiet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: 1.It was too quiet.It was too quiet on Hoth, snow falling heavily outside and cold seeping through layers to sink into bones and never leave. Solo and the princess hadn’t shouted at each other today; as a result it was eerily quiet without their shouts echoing through the halls.There had been no sudden alert that the Empire had found them, that they would have to up and leave.It unnerved Jyn to no end._____2.It was over.The Death Star was gone.Her father’s work was done.She had finished what he had started.____Short drabbles for rebelcaptainprompts prompt "serenity"





	1. serenity (the calm before the storm)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably The closest thing I've ever gotten to smut and it's not smutty XD

It was too quiet.

It was too quiet on Hoth, snow falling heavily outside and cold seeping through layers to sink into bones and never leave. Solo and the princess hadn’t shouted at each other today; as a result it was eerily quiet without their shouts echoing through the halls.

There had been no sudden alert that the Empire had found them, that they would have to up and leave.

It unnerved Jyn to no end.

Cassian understood. He knew what it felt like to be restless in the quiet, jumping at every noise and pacing a dip in the floor.

Jyn shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her boots Into the relative darkness of Cassian’s room. Stifling a curse, she yanked on a thick pair of socks, a sweater of Cassian’s, and sleep pants, then wiggled underneath the sheets. 

Cassian wasn’t back yet; Jyn was restless. She always was, a certain unsettled-ness set deep in her bones when Cassian wasn’t near her. Him being in her space came as easy as breathing, always had.

The door slid open; his shadow filled the doorway.

“Jyn,” he breathed, shrugging off his thick parka and slipping into his sleeping clothes. He slid into the bed, gathered her into his arms. 

Jyn breathed a sigh of relief, feeling his heart beneath her palm, his scent engulfing her. 

“Jyn,” he said again, into her ear, as relieved as she to be back with her, holding her in his arms.

“Cassian,” she said into his shoulder, pressed a kiss to his pulse point.

A groan escaped him and he tilted her head back so he could kiss her hot and heavy on the mouth, like he’d wanted to do all day, like he wanted to do the moment she came back from patrol.

She fisted his shirt in her hands, slid her hands beneath it to find warm flesh and bones, tracing scars she’d learned by heart. She gasped when his still-chilly fingers skimmed over the skin above her pants, slid up, splayed his fingers across her back.

It still surprised her sometimes how quickly he made her _want_ and _need_. Even still, Jyn wasn’t used to it, but at the same time, she had the same effect on Cassian. K2 had learned quickly not to say anything when either of their hormone levels rose dramatically at the other’s entrance.

Later, in the darkness, when they were spent, Jyn curled into him, hearing his heart _thump thump thump_ beneath her ear, feel his warm skin under her fingertips. 

It was so calm.

It was so quiet.

…

It was so strange.


	2. serenity (the calm after the storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was over.
> 
> The Death Star was gone.
> 
> Her father’s work was done.
> 
> She had finished what he had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another drabble for rebelcaptainprompts prompt "serenity"

It was over.

The Death Star was gone.

Her father’s work was done.

She had finished what he had started.

She couldn’t hear; she couldn’t breathe right. It was like a glass bubble had surrounded her, drawing closer, tighter. 

All around her everyone was cheering, screaming, moving. Everyone but her. 

It was like she couldn’t. Like she physically was not able to. She wanted to… maybe, she didn’t know. 

Destroying the Death Star had fueled everyone for days, keeping them all running on adrenaline and black caf, herself included. Probably the only sleep she got had been from being the med bay after Scarif. After that… well, she got as much sleep as the next guy. 

Now that it was gone though… it was like there was void in her chest, a giant hole where purpose used to sit, heavy and hard until her chest ached from it. Now she felt strangely light and empty. Like she was floating, connected to the ground loosely by a tether that could snap at any moment and send her drifting away to never come back.

All at once there was a presence, huge and hot and burning like a sun and filling up her space until it was the only thing that mattered. She wondered how she had never seen it before, glowing bright in the black space between the stars.

“Jyn.”

She could breathe again; she could hear again.

She turned to him.

Cassian was bruised and unblemished, pale and shining all at once, smiling at her like she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

“We did it.”

Then she was folding into him, crumbling outward, and he pulled her to him; his touch burned her where his fingers splayed on her back and curled in the the hair at the base of her skull and she wondered how his hands didn’t leave red hand prints.

She didn’t know why she wasn’t screaming and cheering and jumping frantically and hugging everyone. 

She didn’t know why she wanted to cry. 

She didn’t know why she wanted to be left in the quiet.

But she knew why she wanted to stay in Cassian’s arms. She knew and he knew, it would just take time for her to be ready to say it, and they both knew that.

But for now she was content to stay were she was, in Cassian’s arms, an island of calm and quiet in an ocean of frantic emotions and noise.


End file.
